Honey Sweet Teatime
by werewolf242002
Summary: Ui never realized how lonely it would be without her sister around, but what happens when a certain blonde seems to appear at the right place at the right time to help comfort the young girl? Ui/Mugi


Honey Sweet Teatime

Note: So this took longer then it should have to write, I rewrote it about 5 times…lets see if this works out better that how it originally did.

* * *

Morning came as normal for the youngest Hirasawa as she turned off her alarm clock and slowly stretched out her body, working out all stiffness before getting to her daily routine. Ui smiled brightly as she got out of bed and began to fix her hair and set out her clothing. It was the second week of her third year, she was the senior now, and she couldn't wait to start helping Azusa and Jun find their last member so the club can continue to flourish.

Once she got dressed and brushed her hair and teeth she made her way to her sister's room out of habit.  
"Onee-chan, it's time to wake u-" Ui stood there, looking at the empty room as realization smacked her hard.

"That's right…Onee-chan's at college now." Ui whispered softly as she looked over the room sadly. She didn't realize just how lonely it would be without her sister around, not only that, but she didn't have to get up as early as she did because of the fact that Yui wasn't here anymore. "I guess I can just take my time working on breakfast again today…" She slowly walked out of the room, closing the door behind her without looking back; this was part of the routine ever since her sister left for college. She would absentmindedly go into the room, stare at the blank walls before pushing herself to leave. She knew Yui would be back, it was only a matter of time, but it was hard to get over the fact that she was now gone.

"I bet she's having fun right now…just being somewhere different…I hope she woke up in time for her classes…" Suddenly Ui felt a twinge of panic as she pulled out her cell phone and texted her sister as fast as possible, but before she could even send the text Yui beat her to the punch.

"Huh?...Onee-chan?"

_Good morning Ui! How are you doing today? I wanted to let you know everything is going great! Thank you for the training you gave me over your break it really helped! Oh and thanks for the alarm clock. I would have never been able to get up without it. ^_^ I'll talk to you later! 3_

Ui read the text over and over again while her shoulders drooped in sadness.

"Well…she seems to be doing well by herself…even though I worry about her she…seems to be just fine…" Ui whispered as she put her phone away before going to make breakfast once more.

_She…doesn't need me anymore?_

_

* * *

_

Once she was done with breakfast and once she checked over her homework one more time she packed up and left the house to make the lonely walk to school. Ui never thought this road would feel like this, it felt like it was full of old memories that were trying to haunt her, trying to make her feel worse then she already did. She had to push the thoughts out with something different. Something happier.

_Ui!_

Brown eyes snapped open as she thought she heard her sister's voice, but found Azusa running towards her with a smile on her lips.

"Good morning!"  
_Oh...it's just Azusa-chan…ah, I shouldn't be upset by this, she didn't do anything wrong._

Ui forced a smile onto her lips as she greeted her friend warmly.

"Morning, Azusa-chan, you seem to be up early."  
"Not really, this is the normal time I go to school…you are the one who seems to be early. I guess not having Yui-senpai around makes it easier to get up and going, doesn't it?"

A small wince of pain crossed Ui's face, but she quickly hid it.  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
"So, I thought up a new way we could try and get more people to join…"

Ui blocked out her friend's voice as she looked down at the ground while they walked.

_It'll be all right,_ Ui kept telling herself. _Onee-chan will be home for the holidays. I won't be alone forever…_

_

* * *

_

A few more weeks went past; they were fortunate enough to snag a new club member too, a drummer by the name of Takashi Lynn. She was a very kind and lovable kouhai, one Jun took the most liking too, but Ui still felt a little distant from everyone. Things got even worse when she found out about Azusa and Yui. The two of them were now dating. Of course Ui was happy for her sister, she could never think any differently of her just because she was in love with a girl, but that pain Ui felt increased tenfold. She was jealous that Azusa spent more time with Yui then she did. So to take out her frustrations she would stay and practice by herself when everyone left just so she could cry without anyone finding out. She never would have guessed that someone would eventually catch her.

"Ui, you're not going home yet?" Jun asked as she zipped up the case to her bass before turning to her friend. "Azusa already left to go see Yui-senpai and Lynn's going to be gone here in a few too…what can you possibly be needing to do here by yourself?"

Ui fidgeted under the intense violet eyes before turning her gaze elsewhere. She really couldn't tell her friend why she was planning on doing after everyone left.

"I-I just need to practice a little bit by myself, you understand right Jun-chan? I want to be perfect so we can be really good for future performances."

Jun scratched the back of her head a little before sighing softly. She didn't look at all convinced at what Ui said, but decided it was best to let the girl do as she please.

"Okay, but hey!" Jun put both hands on Ui's shoulders and gave her that reassuring grin, "If you ever need to talk or get something off your chest, you can always come to me." With that said she pulled the slightly taller girl into a firm hug. Ui smiled and returned the gesture, she was happy she had a friend like Jun who was just as optimistic as her sister, but as she pulled away she shook her head and smiled tenderly.

"I'll be fine Jun-chan, just need to practice to clear my head." Ui stated as she walked over to the keyboard. Jun watched solemnly as her friend began to play Fuwa Fuwa Time before she noticed Lynn watching from outside, they gave each other a sympathetic look before Jun picked up her stuff and turned to walk out.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ui!"

"Bye, Ui-senpai!" Lynn called out as she too began walking down the stairs to leave.

Ui waved slowly before going back to playing the tune. As she played she couldn't stop the memories from flooding her mind, of how as soon as Yui got into high school she started needing her less and less. She was happy her sister matured, but it was a bit lonely at times. And now that she was completely gone, it had been weeks since she had last seen her sister, and that empty feeling inside her just kept getting bigger and bigger…

"Ui-chan?" Eyes widened as she felt someone stroking her cheeks with a handkerchief. Ui quickly looked up to see one of Azusa's senpai, Tsumugi, dabbing her suddenly wet cheeks. Ui didn't even realize she was crying, nor did she see Tsumugi walk in. She allowed the older girl to wipe her cheeks clean before she turned her head embarrassingly to the side, avoiding the concerned gaze.

"W-What are you doing here Tsumugi-san? I…wasn't expecting anyone else to be here." Ui said softly as she tried to dry her eyes, but the tears just kept coming, a weak sob escaped her throat as she tried hard to control her emotions. She could feel her walls breaking slowly under the concerned gaze of her sister's friend.

"I come here every so often to help Sawako-sensei with a few things and she asked me to make sure everything was okay in the music room…she's apparently very good at sensing when other people are distraught." Tsumugi said as she moved to sit down beside Ui, who was so upset that she collapsed to her knees while bringing her palms up to wipe away tears. "What's wrong Ui-chan, the few times I've seen you I have never seen you cry. Yui-chan hasn't even told me about any times you cried."

"I-I'm so sorry, I can't stop…I-I'm sorry." Ui whimpered out as she tried to hide her face in her hands, she really was embarrassed someone had to see her like this, but she just couldn't stop the flow of loneliness and pain. Soon she felt hands wrap around her wrist and pull her hands from her face, Ui looked up into those lovely blue eyes and more tears began to cascade down her cheeks. Tsumugi was utterly concerned about her, and all she could do was cry.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong…I'll listen." Tsumugi said as she began to stroke Ui's wrist with her thumbs, trying to help comfort the girl any way possible. Ui swallowed hard, trying to collect herself before she decided that it would be okay just this once to allow someone to help her, she obviously couldn't do this on her own.

"I…I felt like O-Onee-chan would always need me…that…I-I'd h-have to be there for her in every way possible…" Ui started as she pulled her hands away from Tsumugi and placed them in her lap, clutching the fabric of her skirt hard while sniffling pathetically. "But then…she and Azusa-chan…they got together and ever since she met her…I've felt more and more alone every day. I-I really am happy for them! Really! I just…Azusa-chan g-gets to see her more then me…and I'm family…I thought…i-it was just a phase, t-that I'd come around and be happy for her again and be happy she was maturing and taking care of herself. When she went to college that's all I could think about…I know I was the one who gave her the training s-so she could live by herself…b-but," Ui began to sob softly while looking down, she didn't realize just how many tears she had been holding in this entire time. "I miss her…I miss taking care of her…I miss having someone to be with." Ui finally said as she once again put her face into her hands and began crying a little louder. Ui still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that she had just poured her heart and soul out to someone that was practically a stranger.

"I'm jealous, Ui-chan." Tsumugi said as Ui suddenly looked up, wide eyed at the statement. "Yui-chan is very lucky to have someone like you in her life. I guess that's why she wrote _U&I_, to show her appreciation for you. But you know, I think the way she saw it was, she wasn't trying to make you lonely, but she wanted to be mature for you so you could focus on other things." Tsumugi wrapped her arms around Ui, trying her best to comfort her in any way she could while stroking her back up and down.

"To tell you the truth, I know how you feel. Even though we all went to the same college, each of them has someone they want to be with. Mio-chan and Ricchan got an apartment together and are happily living a life as a couple." Ui's face went a little red at this information, she remembered Azusa telling her about the two of them becoming a couple back during her second year. "And now Yui-chan is living by herself, learning to be responsible and…she now has Azusa-chan visiting her often. But I'm still by myself. Sure I have a roommate at my dorm, but it's not the same. I miss being with them." Ui felt herself lean against Tsumugi, finally calmed down enough to the point where the tears finally stopped and now she was just sniffling softly while taking in that warm heat.

_What is this…feels like being in Onee-chan's arms…but different in a way. It feels nice._ Ui thought was she closed her eyes and nuzzled into Tsumugi more, the action caused the older girl to giggle softly before stroking her hair.

"You know, Ui-chan, I think you and I should talk more…we could really help each other out." Ui nodded as she looked up at the keyboardist, blushing a little as she noticed the intense stare, but also the bright blush on her own cheeks. "If you like…maybe we can exchange phone numbers and we can…vent to each other when we feel that loneliness."

"I…I would like that…Mugi-san."

Using the nickname didn't feel as taboo anymore, Ui smiled more as she noticed the shocked look on Tsumugi's face after using the nickname, then giggled, as the shocked look transformed into a very pleasant smile.

"How about as a gift I get you a new keyboard, that one you're using looks a little…"

"Yeah, I know, its pretty old and nothing compared to the one you use Mugi-san…" Ui said before she felt Tsumugi hug her softly before smiling tenderly.  
"I'll fix that…"

* * *

The next few weeks were less painful; Ui would text Tsumugi constantly asking her how Yui was doing on college and the blonde would respond by telling her exactly what she saw. Of course Yui was fine, a little stressed out now and then, but nothing the guitarist couldn't handle. But as time went one, the two slowly stopped texting about Yui and began to just chat like friends would. What was even better was Ui slowly started to feel closer to Tsumugi then she did with either Jun or Azusa. Then an odd tingling feeling started to appear in her chest whenever the ojou-sama would appear at the school to help Sawako with the equipment, at first it startled the young Hirasawa and she tried to ignore it, but as the two continued to talk the greater the tingling feeling got. It took Ui a while to figure out that she was slowly starting to feel something more then just friendship with Tsumugi. She was happier when she was talking with Tsumugi, and not just about Yui, whenever they chatted idly Ui would giggle like a girl with a crush when Tsumugi told her about her day and she couldn't help but blush every time they brushed hands when Ui helped with the equipment problems.

Now there was a new problem. How was Ui supposed to tell Tsumugi that she was feeling more then just "friendship" towards her? The problem seem to correct itself when Ui and Tsumugi were working on bringing some instruments from the music room to the auditorium one day and things took a rather interesting turn.

Ui sat down the amp she was carrying before sighing out softly before her brown eyes looked over at Tsumugi as she effortlessly sat a bass instrument down that was almost twice her size.

"Wow, Mugi-san, you're very strong aren't you?"  
"Oh, well, I guess. Though I'm no good at running sports. I don't have a lot of stamina." Tsumugi admitted before smiling bashfully. "But then again, I'm use to carrying large equipment from one place to another."  
"Really? Why is that?" Ui asked as she looked around the auditorium, taking in all the wires and instruments lying about.

"Well, at my home we have many different people come in to use our studios for recording their music. I help them move their equipment from their trucks to the studio. I've been doing it so long I just got use to it." Tsumugi replied as she bent down to check a few things on the amp, accidently brushing against Ui's leg causing the young Hirasawa to yelp out and jump backwards. It would have been fine if nothing else was behind her, but her foot got caught in some wiring and she began to lose her balance when Tsumugi's arms shot out to catch her.  
"Watch out!"

Tsumugi tried to angle her and Ui so they didn't fall directly onto the instruments that was behind them and thankfully missed them, but they landed so hard on the trapdoor in the middle of the stage that it snapped open and the two of them dropped into the pit with a loud crash.

As Ui slowly opened her eyes she couldn't help but think she had gone blind for a moment. It was very dark wherever they were and she couldn't feel much but a gentle warmth wrapped around her body. Then she realized she was lying on top of Tsumugi's body and the older girl had a pained expression on her face.  
"Oh…Oh god, I'm so sorry!" Ui yelled out as she quickly rolled off Tsumugi and helped the blonde up into a sitting position before shaky hands began to search the bruised body for any breaks.  
"D-Does it hurt anywhere?" Ui asked worriedly.

"N-No no, I'm fine…are you okay Ui-chan? That was…quite a tumble we took."

"Huh? No, I'm fine…"  
"Can you stand?"  
"Yes…see wat-AH!" As Ui tried to stand the foot that had got caught in the wiring gave way from under her, making her almost fall back onto the ground, but Tsumugi instantly caught her.  
"Whoa…oh my…let me take a look at that." The blonde whispered as she slowly shifted Ui so she was sitting before she maneuvered to the ankle, slender fingers gently caressed the leg with the hurt foot causing Ui to shudder uncontrollably.

"Oh, this won't do at all…looks twisted. Can you move your toes Ui-chan?"  
Ui nodded numbly as she felt those fingers touch the injury before she wiggled her toes, whimpering a little since the muscles were still tender.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Ui-chan…I don't know what I did to make you jump, but I'm so sorry…if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have twisted your foot."  
"N-No…it's fine r-really…" Ui couldn't help but blush even more as she felt those gentle fingers rub the foot in a soothing way before she laid back while her eyes closed tightly.

_Don't think about your feelings, just don't…she won't be able to take it right now…just don't…_

"Why did you jump back Ui-chan? Did I hurt you? It's almost like you thought I burned you with fire…"  
Ui looked back up with shock in her eyes.

"W-What? No…you didn't hurt me…I just…"  
Tsumugi tilted her head in confusion as those deep blue eyes stared into brown; one hand keeping the injured foot elevated while the other stroke her leg up and down slowly.

"I…I c-can't say when you're d-doing things like that Mugi-san!"  
"Huh?"

"Do you understand what you do to me Mugi-san? Ever since you helped me with my problems I've….I've been feeling this weird tingling sensation in my chest…every time we barely touch I feel it. It scares me because I don't want to end such a wonderful friendship. I've been needing this since Onee-chan left…but…I can't hold it in anymore, especially when y-you keep stroking my leg like that!"  
"A-Ah, sorry, I was just trying to help you relax before we started moving again-"  
"Let me finish…please, let me get it out." Ui pleaded causing Tsumugi to slowly stop the stroking before she just rested the hand on her friend's thigh.

"Mugi-san...what do you think of Onee-chan and Azusa-chan's relationship?"

Tsumugi didn't answer, instead she just grinned and reached out to stroke those very red cheeks before tilting Ui's head back so they were staring at each other.

"Ui-chan…are you…say that you're falling in love with me?"  
"E-Eh? H-How did-"  
"Well it wasn't that hard to figure out to be honest…it's a specialty of mine to be honed in on…girl's emotions." Tsumugi purred softly as she stroked Ui's cheek tenderly. She was slightly amused by the surprised look in the younger Hirasawa's eyes before she continued talking.

"I'm not surprised Yui-chan hasn't told you about what I'm like yet. After all she didn't think it was her place to speak about it, which I appreciate…but everyone in the Light Music Club knew I am a lesbian."  
"Y…You are?"  
Tsumugi nodded slowly.

"So it doesn't surprise me when I notice that you are suddenly fidgeting around me, getting flustered when our hands just barely touch…or when you laugh with me when I tell you something funny that happened that day…what does surprise me is that…you would fall for me. I never thought…" Tsumugi stopped as she looked into those eyes and she began to blush herself. "I never thought I'd get a chance to have happiness like Ricchan and Mio-chan have…or like Azusa-chan and Yui-chan."

"Mugi-san…" Ui whispered tenderly as she stared at Tsumugi with shock in her eyes.

_Why wouldn't you get the chance to experience this? You seem very lovely…I bet you could date anyone you wanted. _Ui thought as she blushed up at the blonde.  
"But…if you're willing to try…I am too. I…don't know if I'll be any good at it, I've only ever fantasized about these sorts of situations, and none of them were even about me."

Tsumugi looked away shyly as she said this, but quickly looked back when she felt arms go around her neck and slowly pulled her down.

Lips met in a curious and slow manner before eyes closed as Tsumugi and Ui both just let go.

Slowly their lips pressed against each other tantalizingly while trying to map out different ways to make the other feel good without going too far. Soon Ui tilted her head slightly and opened her mouth against Tsumugi's lips, making the blonde mimic her movements as tongues shyly came into play. After some inexperienced tongue kissing they slowly pulled apart to pant softly against each other, breath mingling together as they stared into each other's eyes.

"This…isn't too fast is it, Mugi-san?"  
"M-Maybe a little, but…we'll adjust."

"Y-Yeah…a-ah…itai!" Ui yelped out after a wrong move caused her foot to twitch and pain to travel up her leg.

"Oh, we have to get you to the nurse's office!" Tsumugi gasped out as she quickly put an arm around Ui and helped her stand up.

"S-So…does this mean we're d-dating?"  
"…If you want Ui-chan. I'll be happy with whatever you decide."  
Ui nodded slowly and as they walked to the stairs to get out of the trapdoor pit Ui turned to kiss Tsumugi on the cheek.

"Then…yes…let's try this for a bit…and see how it goes."

Tsumugi nodded in agreement before focusing on getting Ui to the nurse.

* * *

A couple of months later, once they began to get very serious about their relationship, they brought it to Yui's attention that they wanted to live together and even though she gave them her blessing, Ui couldn't help but feel something off.

"Well, that didn't go too badly." Tsumugi said as she and her girlfriend Ui walked home from the dinner they had with Yui and Azusa. However, it seemed the older sibling wasn't taking their announcement very well when they first told her, but after words seemed to understand. However Ui was still a little disheartened by how her sister reacted and sighed softly while reaching out to take Tsumugi's hand.

"I don't understand why she would get upset about it though…she didn't seem to mind us dating at all…why would moving in together be any different?" Ui asked as she moved closer to Mugi to snuggle into her side while closing her eyes. It was an emotionally taxing evening, but the blonde had an aura around her that seemed to help calm Ui down even if things seemed bad. After thinking about the situation a bit more Tsumugi began to smile softly down at her worried girlfriend and pulled towards a bench. As they sat down Tsumugi put a hand to Ui's cheek and began to caress the skin before speaking.

"I think Yui-chan may be just coming to terms with something, do you remember when we first started really talking to each other? Do you remember that day as well as I do?" Tsumugi said as she began to rub Ui's shoulder up and down, trying to soothe away her worries. Ui nodded slowly before leaning her head against the older girl's shoulder while thinking back to that day.

"I remember…I was a wreck after thinking about everything that was happening between Onee-chan and Azusa-chan…" Ui said as she placed a hand on top of Tsumugi's before giving it a gentle squeeze as she recalled the day in question.

"A few weeks of talking back and forth and we developed this…wonderful relationship. I can't tell you just how much I appreciate what you did for me back then Mugi-san." Ui said in a whisper before leaning against the girl she learned to love with all her heart. "But if you think Onee-chan is going through the same thing I am…do you think Azusa-chan will help her with that?" Ui asked as she looked up into those beautiful blue eyes she came to be so in love with.

"I'm sure she will, Azusa-chan is very good at reading Yui-chan, I'm sure they are talking about it right now to be honest. However, I think you two need to talk, it's been long over due and I think she would like to know what you've been though as well." Tsumugi stated as she leaned down to kiss Ui on the forehead before she stood up. "But, she did give us her permission to move in with each other, even if she was a bit unnerved by it…so maybe this weekend I can help you start to pack." Ui chuckled as she watched Tsumugi's eyes become brighter at the thought of finally having someone she cared about move in with her. And it was their apartment, one they both picked out and one they both would work to keep for a while. Ui began to feel more confident and she put a hand behind Tsumugi's head and pulled her close, lips brushing against each other firmly, before she pulled away slightly.

"I'd like this very much Mugi-san…however, I think you should stay over with me tonight…we have a lot of _planning_ we need to do tonight." Ui whispered against those full lips, causing a shiver to travel through Tsumugi's body.  
"W-Well, best not keep it waiting then…shall we go?" Tsumugi asked as she stood up and took Ui's hand, the two of them smiling happily at each other before walking towards the Hirasawa house hold.  
"I'm happy your parents are gone most of the time Ui-chan, it makes _planning _much easier."

"Hehe, I agree Mugi-san, and trust me when I say it'll be a thorough planning session tonight…"

"Oh my my my…"

Once the reached the house and Ui pushed the key into the lock she felt silken lips caress the back of her neck and talented hands massage the base of her back. Ui's breath began to get heavy as she unlocked the door and pushed it open, as they shuffled into the house the brunette felt Tsumugi push her up against the now closed door and captured her lips in a very tender kiss. The younger Hirasawa gave a soft moan as she snaked her arms around Tsumugi's neck, keeping their lips pressed together before Ui began to stroke with her tongue, pressing the sensual muscle against those silky lips. She felt Tsumugi's lips upturn into a grin before she allowed Ui access, letting her explore all she wanted while she began unbuttoning their coats. After some fumbling around and kicking shoes off, without losing the lip lock, they stumbled across the hall into the living room where Ui felt the arm rest of the couch hit the back of her legs causing her to tumble onto the soft cushions while Tsumugi fell on top of her. After a small giggle fit, Ui sighed happily as Tsumugi began exploring her mouth with her tongue, making sure to taste every little corner while Ui's hands began to work the buttons on the beautiful blouse open.

"…Mugi-san?" Ui whispered as she broke the kiss off which caused the older blonde to hum softly while leaning in to trail kisses against Ui's collar. "I…you know I love you right?" She whispered as she felt Tsumugi stall before pulling away from her neck to hover over her, ocean blue eyes staring down into chocolate.

"Of course I do…you know I love you too right?" Tsumugi asked as she began to grin cheekily at the now flustered girl.

"H-Hai…sorry, I was just…making sure you knew."  
"Of course I do…you're so sweet Ui-chan…I'm happy we got to know each other better." Tsumugi whispered as she slide her hands under Ui's shirt and began to tug it upwards making the young Hirasawa blush even more before she raised her arms up to allow her girlfriend to take it off.

"For tonight, Ui-chan…just relax. Let me take care of you." Tsumugi purred seductively while tossing the shirt to the floor.

* * *

Author Notes: Whew…took forever to write for some reason. Guess it was just a little difficult to get past a few points, but oh well, it's finally done! Also I wanted to point out that this connects to the prompt "Duty" in "We All Float Along" with Ui and Tsumugi talking after the double date near the end, so I hope you enjoy it, and I'll get to work on other fanfics after I get better sleep. *uber tired~


End file.
